Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for various kinds of equipments such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because the liquid crystal display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has also been used in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a car navigation device and a game player.
In recent years, One Drop Fill (ODF) method is put in practical use as one of techniques of forming a liquid crystal display panel. Moreover, a technique of polishing the surface of a substrate is also applied responding to request for a slim down.